Running Away
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: Light and Lawliet realize their hidden feelings for each other. Yaoi for L X Light. I hope you like it because I worked very hard on this! :)


AN: Yay for Death Note yaoi! Well, I've recently started writing author's notes, and I love them. It's like talking personally to all the readers at once, right? Well, here's a random fact of the day about me: I speak Danish, English, and some Russian, French, Japanese, and Czech. :D. And tiny bits of other languages. So, anyways, how is everyone doing? I like yaoi. You guys already know that, right? Oh yeah, and I'm a girl. A yaoi fangirl... So I'm striaght/ heterosexual, but I love gay bishounens 3. Well enough of my useless blabbing, hope you enjoy the story :)

It was the spring of 2008, and the Kira case had already been solved. L knew that Light was Kira, and it had been publicly released as well. One May evening, Lawliet went to visit Light in his Tokyo private cell. They hadn't spoken for several weeks, but the tension between them was stronger than ever.

"Raito-kun." L said, "I have come to visit you. I want you to know that this is the last time that I will see you before the day of your execution. I feel like I have formed a bond with you and, even though you are Kira, I want to say goodbye to you as a friend. And, as a detective, I want to say that you deserve this death for everything you've done."

"Ryuzaki-kun! I mean, L. I want YOU to know that I will not die! I am the god of the new world! You simply cannot kill God!" Light screamed.

"We'll see if that's true, Raito-kun." Lawliet stated, "In a week from now. And no, Kira, you are not a god. You are simply a murderer. Your best hope for staying alive is to testify that you are insane and could not control yourself."

"It's been nice seeing you, L." Light Yagami mumbled, "You can leave now."

"Wait..." whispered L, "I have to properly bid you farewell."

Lawliet pressed his face close to the bars of the cell, and gave Light a soft kiss on the lips.

"What the hell was that for, L?!" exclaimed Light.

The brilliant detective smiled, "You can call me Lawliet, but not in public. And, it was because I've grown quite fond of you, Light Yagami. I'm not a fan of Kira, in fact I hate him but Yagami Raito is my friend. Maybe even more than a friend... It's a shame that you've been the victim of overwhelming power."

Light was left to think about what had just happened. How long had L felt that way? Why did he wait until now to tell him? And, most of all, how did how feel about L? He needed time to think about all of this. But, since his execution was scheduled in a week, Light didn't have much time to think it over.

Whenever Light thought about anything, it would lead to him either thinking about Lawliet or about what Kira could have been. If only that damn Shinigami would have helped him out a little, then all would have gone according to plan!

On the day of his execution, Light woke up to find L at his bedside.

"I lied." Lawliet stated, "Come on, lets run away."

Light was very confused by this. If L hated Kira so much, then why did he want to run away with him? The past few months had been a tiring, depressing mess for Light. The perfect world that he was trying to create was falling apart piece by piece. It was agonizing for wall of this hard work to go to waste! The world without Kira would just go back to being rotten again!

When Lawliet and Light finally reached a safe destination, an underground building that L had built as a place to go to if he was in danger, Lawliet locked Light and himself insider a small room with one bed and a refrigerator full of mostly cakes and sweets. It was not surprising that cake was L's first choice of food on the occasion of an emergency...

"An explanation, please, Lawliet?" asked Light. It was still awkward calling L by his first name, but they had known each other for a while.

"I still think that Kira is evil. But there is no use fighting anymore. This is Kira's world now, and even I am beginning to accept that." L explained.

"So, where am I going to be living now?!" questioned Kira.

Lawliet smirked a little (which is rare for him) and said, "We will live here together for a while. Do not worry, I have some healthy foods for you in the small upper half of the fridge, Raito-kun."

That was a relief! Light though that he would have to live off of cake, which was easy for Lawliet, but not so desirable for a normal human being.

After sleeping for a few hours, Light awoke to find Lawliet on top of him, staring right into his dark eyes.

"I want you, Raito-kun." L pleaded, "Please, just this once, allow me to become one with you."

Light didn't know why, but he actually wanted it. Plus, it wasn't like h had a choice, considering that was handcuffed to the bed at that point, and L had also managed to get all of his clothes off.

"I want L to give me as much pain and pleasure as possible. I want him to tie me up and give me no mercy." Light thought to himself.

Light laughed, "I didn't know you even had emotions"

Lawliet smiled, "I guess that wasn't really apparent. I have emotions, it's just not professional to show them while working."

Yet somehow it is professional to eat cake constantly during work...

"I can see what you really want, Raito-kun." Lawliet decided, "And I can give you that."

Lawliet tied Light's legs together so that he couldn't escape. Not that he would want to. L was just into kinky stuff like that. Then, the detective positioned himself between the smart serial killer's legs.

"Wait... Why am I the uke?" asked Light.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Lawliet laughed, "Is it cause Kira is a sadist? No wonder you love killing people!"

"Shut up, L!" Light blushed, "I am NOT into that kind of thing, even if you are, and I killed them for the good of the world, not for my own selfish needs. In fact, I would prefer to be the uke, even if I AM more experienced than you probably are."

Lawliet just smiled and continued what he was doing. He entered Light, and began thrusting inside of him. At first it was slow, so that he could make sure not to hurt the younger man. But, as they went on, Light began to release moans of pleasure.

"Ohh! Lawliet-san! Faster!" Light pleaded.

Lawliet went at a very past speed now, inside and out of Light very quickly until they both were overwhelmed by orgasm.

"I'm-ahh!-going to!..." moaned Light.

"M-me too, Raito-kun!" replied L.

A few hours later, Light and Lawliet got up to get dressed and ready for sleeping. When Light got into bed, he motioned for L Lawliet to get in with him. But, it looked like that wasn't how the sleeping arrangements would be that night.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" questioned the curious Light. He had always wondered if L actually slept.

"I prefer to sleep in a chair..." answered Lawliet.

The great detective L Lawliet slept in the same crouched position that he sat in. It was rather awkward, but he was uncomfortable in any other pose. Or, in better description, he was TOO comfortable in other positions. A genius like him couldn't get too comfortable, as it would lessen his concentration and awareness.

"Okay then..." sighed Kira, "Good night."

"Good night, Raito-kun." L said as he turned off the lights, "I enjoyed, uh, 'bonding' with you."

Light's dreams were basically just a summarization of what had happened over the past few years. He was Kira, the god of the new world. His idea had finally become a reality. Of course, he wouldn't be allowed to leave this room for at least a few weeks. It was for his own good, though. While this was almost entirely Kira's world, there were still a few groups of evil, law-breaking people who defied the commands of their leader, the great Kira.

His name was Light Yagami for a reason. "Light" symbolized how Kira was the only hope, or light, for a peaceful and non-violent world. While, of course, it would be much better to achieve world peace in a more non-violent way, there were some people who just would NOT be peaceful and obey the law unless threatened or even killed. When they're dead, they cannot cause trouble anymore.

Another goal of Kira was to stop greed and to end the separation of countries. The way that some people took more of the world's resources than others, and that was naturally not fair at all. As leader of the world, Kira would make sure that the world's resources were equally distributed to everyone. (Yay for communism)

Also, the countries needed to stop their endless war. The only way to permanently do this was to unite all world countries as one universal nation run by Kira, the god of the new world. It would be the perfect utopia!

L Lawliet's idea of perfection was different in many ways. All he wanted was a few cakes and a good mystery to solve. It wasn't much, but it was enough for this brilliant detective, and not once did he complain about the things he did not have access to.

The reason why L was created by Lawliet was because he was often bored, and he was one of those people who needed to be entertained at all times. Watching television or reading was not at all what he wanted, though. He needed a hands-on form of entertainment. Being a detective was the perfect choice for someone like him.

As L moved on with his career, he became very good at it. He could solve almost any case that was presented to him, and by then it was not just for entertainment. It was for Justice.

But Kira was Justice as well. So, if Light and Lawliet were partners (in more ways than one), everything would work out perfectly well.

In the morning, Light go up and saw Lawliet eating a blueberry cupcake and drinking some fruit tea.

"Would you like to join me for a morning snack?" offered Lawliet.

"I can't eat food that is so high in calories. The worst I'll do is a few potato chips." Light insisted, "Not everyone has as high a metabolism as you do, you know!"

"One piece wouldn't hurt, Raito-kun." Lawliet said, "But this means more cake for me. Yay!"

"I'll just make some eggs and have some apples to the side. I can give a few of them to Ryuk." decided Light.

"Whatever you want." muttered Lawliet.

The two of them are in silence for a while, and then started using the Internet for whatever they wanted to do. Light Yagami had started an anonymous website for Kira supporters to talk to him on. His two biggest fans, Mikami and Misa Amane, were the ones who basically ran the site for him.

At the moment, Light was talking to a young boy who saw Kira as a hero. The child was only eleven years old, but he already had a strong sense of justice and knew in his heart that Kira was the last hope for humanity. He was a good kid. If he wasn't, then he would have defied Kira, but he saw Kira as a leader, a god, just like it should be.

Lawliet found this free time as a chance to give new training programs to to orphans at Wammy's, in Germany, that were training to be his successors. The best kids in the orphanage to succeed as L were Mello and Near. They had a love-hate relationship somewhat like the one between Light and Lawliet. Lawliet and Light were very much in love, but as Kira and L they were also bound to hate each other. In other words, it was a very passionate and confusing relationship.

"I'm done with my work for the day. Do you want to mess around a little?" suggested Lawliet, who was very bored.

"I get to be on top this time, okay?" requested Light.

Lawliet agreed to that, but stated that he wanted Light to usually be the uke. They both agreed that it was the best thing to do.

"I-I love you, Lawliet!"yelled Light.

"I love you..." agreed Lawliet, "But I hate you at the same time. I would even like to punish you."

"I might enjoy that, though." laughed Light.

Over the next few weeks, they messed around together every night. When it was time to leave this place, Light was actually pretty sad about it. But, they wouldn't have to be separated, despite what Light expected to happen.

When they left, Misa was waiting right outside of the door. They didn't even want to know how she found out where they were hiding.

"Raito-sama!" she exclaimed, "My love! I'm soooo happy to see you, darling!"

"Hi Misa-chan." Light faked a smile, "I missed you too."

"So, do I get to be your queen? Or prince?" asked Lawliet.

"What?! I'm his queen!" insisted Amane Misa.

"Miss Amane-san, do you mind sharing Raito-kun with me?" asked Lawliet, "I've grown rather fond of him..."

"Is that what you want, love?" questioned Misa.

"Yes, I would be in favor of that. We should all be the rulers of the new world!" said Light, "But, mostly I will do the leading. You will be my lovers. Now, don't worry, L, I will let you solve all the cases."

They were both very delighted at this. They would face the problems of the police, though. They still insisted on catching and killing him.

But Kira was stronger. And, Kira was truly the god of the new world.

AN: I hope you liked it! I worked really, really hard on this fic.


End file.
